Clandestine
by Artisan Kloa
Summary: Within an imbalanced world, dreams are scarce while nightmares flourish. I suck at summaries, a more detailed on in fic.
1. Chapter 1

Clandestine Existing

Clandestine Existing

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

Giggles of the younglings made the air lighter, it seemed. Grouped together, they stared at the female in awe and delight as she balanced upside-down on her fingertips. "Heheh, you like that, eh?" she asked in a slight accent that was reminiscent of somewhere in England, but not with a definite accent. The young, human-shaped Lightans nodded, giggling and smiling as the older one flipped, landing on a thin, white tail tipped with a dragon-like triangle.

This Lightan was known as the defiant, flippantly disobedient, and brilliant but odd girl Xantippe. Slender and white with blue, Xantippe was a Lightan attributed to intellect and ice. Her body bore a draconian and human-like mixture, blue streaks on her ragged looking wings, thin membranes shining with a blue tinted rainbow. Balancing on the tail, long, spindly legs folded up Indian-style. Elbows on knees, clawed hands holding her chin, Xantippe was smiling down at the youngling Lightans whom had not yet gained visible attributes. Sloped, blue pearly horns poked out of her head. "Heh, I thought you would. Alrigh', alrigh', get going you. Show's over." Xantippe said, fangs showing, as she stood on her own two feet.

The younglings grumbled and groaned as they left, leaving Xantippe be as a large eagle soared through the light sky. Landing, the snowy-white and red streaked bird landed on a wooden perch. This eagle was the very handsome female known as Celibate. "Xantippe, must you be so mean to them? They only find your acrobatics amusing." The Lightan scowled her amber eyes on the bird as she shook cerulean hair that was shoulder length. "Maybe so, but I find THEM irritating. I do it for exercise, not entertainment." Xantippe said.

"I may just head out to the Nightmare Plains to relieve myself of the irritations." She said, smirking. Celibate gaped, beak open. "N-no! Y-You mustn't! Remember what Celerity told you? You get caught out there once more, and you'll get stripped of rank! Maybe even banishment! Is that what you want, Xantippe?" The bird was ignored as Xantippe streaked past, headed in the direction in the smudgy darkness on the edge of the golden-bright white-yellow clouds. Celibate shifted on her perch and groaned. "Not again…" she muttered, flying in the opposite direction to alert the elder and leader of the Lightans, Celerity.

--

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all OCS featured in this story are mine.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

"Don't go, you'll get banished! BAH! That eagle is too much of a worrywart to be an eagle. She has to be a chicken in disguise or something." Xantippe murmured to herself, growling under her breath. She was irritated, and that meant the Lightan was going to act rash and make good on her previous declaration.

She was going to the Nightmare Plains.

Even as she flew, her lips twitched upwards into a smirk. Upon the golden cotton-candy bright clouds, a dark smudge was within sight. It was like someone had smeared a huge glob of lavender paint on the clouds, staining them the shade. As she flew over the lavender clouds, they grew darker and angrier, a sure sign that she was in Nightmare Territory.

She flew over a swirl of clouds, a dark colored cloud area. She knew there'd be no parting in the clouds, unfortunately for her. She'd have to deal with their… shocking nature. Sighing, Xantippe flipped, and dove through the clouds, wings held close, and tail stiff like a rudder. As she emerged from the clouds, she plowed headlong into a … pine tree? She blinked at the large thing, surprised that it was here. Looking around, she saw a whale fountain, old doorframes with no doors within them, a few perches, and a … WAS THAT A NIGHTMAREN?

Xantippe quickly darted behind a thick branch, interested and curious. As she observed, she noted that the evil thing was… a lot different from the old texts. Instead of being grotesque and evil looking, this creature appeared to be… oddly good looking. Not enough to cause the Lightan to become attracted to the thing, seeing as how its androgynous colors didn't belie what gender it was.

It turned and she could see it was talking to… an avian of some kind. It seemed to be a bird of prey, but it was dusty brown. She only knew of one kind of being that was a bird of prey but brown. An owl, it seemed. But, the way the Nightmaren was talking to the dressy thing, it was quite tired with it, and seemed to be very bored.

Why would this Nightmaren even TALK to the bird? From the old texts, the thing was more likely to EAT the thing than talk with it. "How strange." She murmured. That was a bad idea, as the Nightmaren turned completely. Staring at her with large eyes that seemed to bore into her sea green ones; Xantippe gasped, her eyes going wide as she whipped back around the tree. She began to breathe quickly, "It… It saw me!" she murmured to herself. She turned back, wondering if it was gone. No such luck. In fact, she seemed to have horrible luck, as it was right. In. Her. Face.

Xantippe's eyes went wide. "YEEEEEEEEE!!" she yelled shrilly, startled. The Nightmaren's eyes went as wide as hers, and the gloved hands clapped over its horns. Shoving as hard as she could, she tried to take flight, only to have her tail get wrapped around the 'maren's arm and drag it with her. She flew all around the fountain and doors, shrieking at the top of her lungs, dragging the Nightmaren behind her much to the owl's amusement.

It wasn't until she slammed headlong into the side of the fountain and pass out did she unwind her tail from the Nightmaren's upper arm. It was moaning in pain, weakly kneeling on all fours on the ground. "W-Well…I normally take Visitor's on flights… maybe now that I got a taste… maybe I should cut it out…" the 'maren eked out.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all OCS featured in this story are mine.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

Xantippe groaned, aware that she was in pain and somewhat conscious, but not entirely. The clouds felt cold… that was unusual for Lightan areas. But… she wasn't actually sure of where she was, apart from the fact that she'd been flying around rather quickly beforehand. It came rushing to her in a tidal wave of images and emotion as she sat bolt upright, wrenching her eyes open just in time to crack skulls with the same purple-garbed Nightmaren that she'd been watching… how long ago was it?

Recoiling from the impact, Xantippe held her forehead, a bit out of it while an effeminate voice nearby groaned in equal pain. Opening her eyes once more, she looked over at the Nightmaren, who was also holding… his? Her? Head. "What'd you do that for?" the Nightmaren barked at her, looking irritated as he rubbed the spot that Xantippe had clonked with her head. Xantippe's temper flared, "It's your own fault, you shouldn' jus' stand over someone who's asleep, moron!" she shouted back, getting to her feet and taking her hand away from her forehead. "Well you're a moron for knocking yourself out like that!" the Nightmaren accused, glaring at her with azure eyes that had slitted pupils, reminiscent of a cat.

Xantippe had no comeback to that, but she did stick out her long tongue, crossing her arms as her wings flared and shut in irritation. The Nightmaren did the same, but seemed to calm down a little. "Well, who are you anyway? Never seen you before." The 'maren looked at her with interest, his eyes scouring over her frame and back up to her face. "My name's Xantippe, and that's all you're getting from me, icky Nightmaren." Xantippe ground out, in no mood to be cordial. "My name's NiGHTS… I guess it's… okay to meet you." He said, chuckling a little. It was certainly not 'nice' to meet her. Xantippe narrowed her eyes. "What are you laughing at?" she inquired, curious, but still a bit mad. NiGHTS waved off the question. "Never mind that, it was a funny thought." He replied. Xantippe blinked, "Nightmaren THINK?" she replied, that was news to her. "Funny, the books always said that Nightmarens were idiotic creatures that doted on that strange creator of theirs with the god complex." She admitted, looking at him. She expected some sort of angry reply or a strange look as an answer to that, but she wasn't expecting an effeminate laugh that escalated into a bout of hovering giggle fits.

Xantippe blinked, "Is that not true?" she asked, looking at NiGHTS with a respectable amount of confusion. Up until now, the dusty brown owl had been silent, but he spoke up. "NiGHTS is… different from most Nightmaren." He said, in the sort of tone that made you know that he wasn't done, and wasn't going to be done for some time. "Uh…huh." Xantippe muttered, looking at the owl with a bored expression, her default one for lectures and the like, which seemed to cause NiGHTS to laugh even harder, clutching his belly. Xantippe made a 'go on' motion with her hands, encouraging the owl. "Well, NiGHTS rebelled from Wizeman… but I suppose you could say that most Nightmaren are somewhat dimwitted." The bird said, hooting every now and then. NiGHTS seemed to regain his breath and finally nod in agreement, looking at Xantippe with mirth in his odd eyes. "Well, you're not a Visitor, Xantippe, but you aren't a Nightmaren… so what are you? Funny, obviously." NiGHTS said, his voice having hints of laughter.

Xantippe looked away. "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, NiGHTS, so I'm not going to tell you what I am." She said, her arms crossed. "Which would be a … Lightan, right?" a smooth male voice interjected some feet away. Xantippe looked over, not noticing that NiGHTS had taken on a defensive stance in the air as she saw what looked to be another Nightmaren, this one with an intricate mask on his gray-blue face and garbed in reds and blacks, with some body armor. "You could be right, you could not be… who are you?" Xantippe said evasively, looking at him with apprehension. "Reala." NiGHTS spat the name as if it were a curse, a sort of fire in his eyes that made Xantippe think that he didn't get along very well with the other. Reala looked at NiGHTS with a similar look of pure loathing in his eyes, "NiGHTS… You're lucky today. I've got no interest in you…" he said, floating closer and running his painted talons along Xantippe's jawline in a mockery of a personal touch. Xantippe jerked, not expecting him to touch her and quickly rubbing at her jaw with her wrist, glaring at him. "Don't touch me, Nightmaren FILTH." She spat, wings flaring with anger. Reala put on a hurt look, his tone matching in a way that was insincere, "Aww… and here I thought we could be friends… after all, I didn't think you wanted to be allies with a tricky Nightmaren like NiGHTS… you did know he and that owl were tricking you right? They were going to make you do all sorts of horrible things to those innocent Visitors after all…" he said.

Smart as Xantippe was… she was also rather gullible, a downside as she leaned towards Reala, her head tilted at an angle, indicating that she was curious. NiGHTS spluttered, "Xantippe, don't listen to him! He's the one tricking you, not us!" he yelped, floating in front of her. Xantippe looked very confused, "But…" she looked around, conflicted. She didn't know who to believe. Reala soared to sidle up next to her, at arm's length. "But HE'S the one being rather rude to you, yes? He called you names, remember? I haven't done anything like that, have I?" he said silkily, making Xantippe float somewhat closer to him, subconsciously, she was taking his side. "Well no… I… guess I can trust you…" she said, floating over to him, looking unsure, but not noticing that Reala had lifted his hand upwards… but she did notice the sharp pain as he brought the unnoticed hand down hard on the back of her neck, sending her spiraling into darkness again, the last thing she heard being NiGHTS yelling her name. And the last thought through her head questioning how Reala had known what she was.

* * *

Celibate shuffled her talons, looking up at the bright deity-like leader of the Lightans. Sycophant-like Lightans floated and soared around her, she was a large being who looked down at Celibate like a mother would to a disobedient child. The eagle did feel like she was tattling a little on Xantippe, but she had a bad feeling. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Celibate?" Celerity had a clear voice that echoed around the room, making Celibate feel low in comparison. "Uh… it's… about Xantippe…" she started slowly, looking embarrassed.

The kind face of Celerity encouraged her to continue. "She… left… towards Nightmare Plains… and hasn't come back." She said, looking very unhappy to report it. Celerity's face darkened considerably, the yellow-garbed leader's face warping into one of disappointment and anger. "When did she leave?" Celerity asked sharply, making the eagle wince and shuffle her talons again. "About… three hours ago…" Celibate said, looking down at the glass-like floor. Celerity's aura brightened, making the toady Lightans squeak and fly together. "Well… I suppose that means we must go and get her…" Celerity's voice echoed around. "Or leave her to her own devices…" she seemed to be considering the strengths and weaknesses of her choices.

One would deliver the disobedient Lightan to her and allow her to be punished… the other was almost like killing her, Celibate thought. Celerity sat down upon a large white marble throne, her aura dimming, the Lightans resuming their happy actions around her head and torso. "…She shall be retrieved for punishment."Celerity uttered, making Celibate sigh with relief; punishment was better than death, after all. "But I do not think she will be staying long…" Celerity's words made Celibate's white and red head to shoot up, looking dismayed and shocked as she was dismissed. She spread her wings to take flight back to her roost, feeling conflicted.

Author's Notes: Not much to comment on here, but please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: Thanks to darkxatomess for the wonderful review and helpful tip, and another thanks to The Magic Pickle Fairy for your review as well! Here's chapter four, and the both of you get Celibate-shaped lollipops. In cherry flavor!! ^-^

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

Reala held Xantippe around the middle, her wings making such a grip difficult, but manageable as he flew towards Nightmare, gleefully thinking about the reward he was sure to get for bringing Master Wizeman such a rare creature. However, as he knocked upon the great stone door, the noise roused Xantippe from unconsciousness.

Xantippe groaned, looking around as she came to, eyes somewhat hazy as she tried to lift a hand to her head, but found that it was bound to her side by Reala's arm. "Wha…?" she grumbled out, then noticed the arm and Reala himself. It took the woozy Lightan a few seconds to reach the boiling point. "HEY!!! LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!!" Xantippe yelled, struggling hard. Reala, startled by the sudden movement, let go, allowing Xantippe to get her bearings… a bit too late. The doors opened and a stone hand with an eye in the center surveyed the situation before grasping Xantippe around the middle in a firm grip and dragging her inside. "Enter, Reala." Wizeman, for it was he, boomed out. Reala entered slowly, watching with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Xantippe struggled for a different reason now, the hand crushing her middle wasn't allowing her room for air. She did her best to resist the grip of the behemoth that was slowly driving the air out of her. "Let go!" she gasped out, glaring at the featureless face of Wizeman, the edges of her vision going black. "Now why would I do that? You'd fly away, would you not?" Wizeman's voice was grating, harsh on Xantippe's ears. She struggled more, as a second and third hand floated near, examining her face and what was visible around the first hand. Xantippe growled, feeling the eye against one of her hands and thigh. "Let go, or I'll MAKE you let go!" she demanded, making Reala snicker and Wizeman boom with mirthless laughter. "And how do you propose doing that?" he growled at her.  
"Like this." Xantippe twisted her wrist, raking her claws at Wizeman's eye as best she could. The scream of pain and sudden ability to breathe was Xantippe's cue to try and get away as fast as possible… until the rest of hands surrounded her, the eyes glowing. Xantippe paled, getting a horrible feeling right before the hands fired off a series of powerful lasers, striking her dead on and sending her to the ground and unable to fly. "Oww…." She murmured, looking pained as she looked at the giant robed being as he closed in on her, Reala in the corner of her eye, looking angry and claws clenched.

Xantippe was overwhelmed with fear, intimidated as she sat on the ground, her courage fleeing. Wizeman was obviously angered by her attack on his eye as he spoke up. "You are spunky for a cowardly Lightan… haven't seen one of you in eons, really… but I wouldn't mind having you as a servant…" The grating voice sent Xantippe into a state of motionless trembles, her sea-green eyes wide with fear as his hands closed in on her. She screamed, the hands gripping her so that she was held in the air, her limbs held apart by four hands as a fifth hand neared, the eye observing her thin frame. "Yes… you will be a good little servant…" Wizeman mused aloud. Reala watched with morbid fascination from above, amused at this entire procedure. Xantippe seemed to snap back to her senses for a moment at the mention of her being a servant to him. She resumed her struggles, her claws scraping uselessly against his fingers. "I'll NEVER be your puppet, you giant curtain!" she yelled at him, eyes blazing with anger. "Perhaps not willingly." Was all Wizeman said aloud, his sixth hand coming up behind her head with a delicate-looking persona mask.

* * *

Celibate sat on her smooth oak post, looking past the cotton-candy gold clouds, at the dark lavender smudge that was in the distance. Though inside she felt that she should stay in obedience to Celerity, a greater part of her was telling her to take flight, to see her friend… possibly for the last time before she was taken to Celerity.

She sighed, internally debating as she shuffled her talons on her post. After another ten minutes of thought and self-arguments, she spread her wings. 'Might as well warn her…' The eagle thought, looking determined as she took off with a few flaps, beginning to soar over the clouds. 'After all…it wouldn't be right to just take her back without any sort of warning…' she continued in her mind, soaring towards the darkening clouds over the Dream Gate, her mind on Xantippe.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, cliffhanger time!! –giggles to self- I suppose I might update again later today… maybe… -evil giggle-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: Thanks to blackberriesinmoonlight for the wonderful review and helpful tip, and another thanks to darkxatomess for your review as well! Here's chapter five and you both get these coolio Owl Cookies.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

Celibate's talons clacked almost obscenely loud against the cobblestone as she landed at the Dream Gate, feathers slightly askew from the dive through the clouds. Though her trip through didn't end with a nice faceplant into a pine tree. She looked around, seeing that this darkened Gate was eerily calm and somewhat relaxing. Though, there was no sign of her irresponsible friend anywhere.

Taking a few steps forward, she noticed empty doorways and perches, and not much else besides that. Sure there were blue orbs floating around, some trees and whatnot, but apart from that, it was empty. "I wonder… where she might be?" Celibate murmured to herself.  
"Where who might be, hoo?" the sudden elderly voice made Celibate turn with shock, and sighing with slight relief at the sight of Owl, grateful that it wasn't a Nightmaren or something equally sinister.  
"Ah, I'm just looking for my friend. Her name is Xantippe, have you happened to have seen her around here?" Celibate explained in her calmest voice. Owl looked at her with a funny expression.  
"Why yes, I have. She was here… but… she was taken by a Nightmaren, I'm afraid. I am Owl, and who might you be?" he said, looking at her with an expression of sympathy on his face as Celibate's beak dropped open.

Celibate looked at Owl, feeling shocked. Her best friend had been taken by a Nightmaren, and all this old bird would ask is her name? And in such a nonchalant manner too! She stuttered with herself, trying to respond in an understandable way. "I-I'm Celibate, an eagle." She said, looking at the older bird with a mix of shock and despair at the situation.  
"A pleasure to meet you, now about your friend, I feel truly sorry for what has happened but I am afraid that there is not much we can do." Owl said, placing a wing over her back.  
"What do you mean by that? And who is 'we'? I am not going to sit here like a helpless hatchling!!" Celibate snapped her beak at him, shaking off his wing. Owl stammered a little.  
"I meant myself and NiGHTS, really, there's no need to get snappy at me, Miss Celibate." He said, hooting a bit. Celibate glared at him, her red streaks aglow in response to her surge in anger.  
"And just who is this NiGHTS? Another bird? Pray tell, Owl, because I'm not going to sit here for very much longer." Celibate barked at him, all traces of civility quickly fading from her voice.

A soft whoosh announced NiGHTS before he even landed beside the two birds. "I come at a wrong time?" he asked, looking at the two, taking in Owl's shocked expression and Celibate's angry one.  
"No, I was just leaving." Celibate said, talons clacking as she turned, spreading her wings. Owl spluttered.  
"NiGHTS, please stop her! She's going to try and take on the whole of Nightmare, she is." Owl hooted, looking anxiously at the eagle who was about to launch into the sky. NiGHTS looked puzzled as he turned to Celibate.  
"Why?" he asked, making Celibate turn her head to look at him with golden eyes.  
"Because I'm not going to leave Xantippe to die." She replied, taking flight as the sound of warping dream-space reached their ears.

Celibate hastily let herself land, clawed feet clacking against the cobblestone, eyes wary as Reala emerged from the portal, a wicked grin on his face. "Well, well…" he began smoothly, looking at the three with amused eyes. "What have we here? A chicken, a traitor, and some kind of mutilated dove. Quite a pitiful sight… right Xantippe?" Reala turned his head, looking at the transformed Lightan as she emerged into the Gate space.

Xantippe's features had altered drastically from before. Over her cold jade eyes, there was a delicate-looking silver persona mask, framing her eyes. Her mouth had extended into a light colored muzzle of sorts, similar to a crocodile's mouth except far more deadly, serrated fangs poking out of the muzzle, her horns had lengthened and had grown slight hook-like projections as her tail had thickened and looked far more powerful. Her wings were folded, but were visibly larger as well. The light blue upon her body had shifted to a more sinister-seeming navy and her gaze was one of utter displeasure and anger at what she was seeing. Celibate saw none of this and flew to her friend, overjoyed at the sight of her. "Xantip--?!" she was cut off as she was struck in her feathered gut with what appeared to be an extension of dark ice from Xantippe's barely raised hand to said gut. Celibate fell back, coughing as she did so, winded.

The ice faded from Xantippe's hand, melting in fast motion, it seemed. "Foolish bird." She snarled, her voice no longer calm, but hard and cold. NiGHTS' eyes widened as she looked at the previously snappy but agreeable Lightan. No, she wasn't a Lightan anymore. "What did you do to her, Reala?" he demanded, fists clenching as he stared down his sibling. Reala chuckled, speaking up.  
"I suppose that's a valid question … not much of a Lightan now is she? Hmm… a Darkan maybe?" Reala laughed, his hand on Xantippe's shoulder as he did so.  
"Darkan sounds fitting…" Xantippe mused coolly, looking at Reala with distaste, but not jerking away like she would have before.  
"Ah well… no more chatter. Dispose of NiGHTS, Xantippe." Reala ordered, pointing at the purple-garbed Nightmaren.

NiGHTS looked stunned as Xantippe lunged at him, her clawed hands swiping at his face as he jerked back, taking flight defensively. Xantippe followed him, shooting dark ice at him with sinister intent. NiGHTS did his best to agilely dodge the icicles that were coming at him, he didn't know what to do. Sure, Reala was his sibling, as all Nightmaren were, and he could handle Reala because he had severed most of his concern for the other… but Xantippe was a good person and he didn't want to hurt her. Lost in his thoughts as for what he should do, he allowed Xantippe to get a good shot on his left arm, jerking him out of his thoughts as he swerved about in the air.

Xantippe growled as she shot after him, Reala watching from below with some interest. He was curious to see how NiGHTS would handle this situation. He grinned with sick satisfaction as NiGHTS failed to dodge another shard of ice from Xantippe and let out a cry of pain as he tumbled in the air. Xantippe was slower than NiGHTS, as a free-flying being like NiGHTS had a slight advantage over her need to flap her wings, but she was pressuring him with a hailstorm of icicles, ice shards, and icy gusts. She just needed to get a hit on his head or hands to send him down to the ground and out of commission for a few imperative moments. A second and third cry of pain followed Xantippe's charge at NiGHTS, tackling him around the middle in a surprise move.

Her claws dug into his sides, ice flowing all over his abdomen where she made contact with him, making his body heavy as he struggled to get free and stay in flight. On the ground, he was virtually helpless. Xantippe pumped her wings, giving a final burst to knock him into the large boulder that stood in the gate, pinning him there with her weight. NiGHTS coughed, the cold ice making it difficult to breathe correctly as it coated his chest and shoulders. "I suppose I've won…" Xantippe growled to him, removing her left hand from his side to take a swipe at his head, making him flinch and shut his eyes tight. But there was no impact. Opening one eye, he saw the needle-sharp claws millimeters from his left cheek, but what surprised him was her face. Xantippe's teeth were gritted, her eyes full of conflict as her inner turmoil prevented her from finishing him off. NiGHTS gaped, but took advantage, struggling to get free of the ever-thickening ice while she struggled with herself. But in vain. Reala had been spurred into action as he saw her hesitation and struck the blow for her as he shoved her out of the way. NiGHTS groaned, falling unconscious as the solid strike did not kill him but knocked him out nicely. The shove from Reala seemed to have knocked some Darkan sense into Xantippe as she looked at him, somewhat contrite for not being able to take on NiGHTS herself. She mumbled apologies, looking away. Reala just ground out a terse, "It's okay." He gripped the littler maren's shoulders and wrenched him off the boulder, ripping another hole in dream-space.

Reala shoved NiGHTS in before slipping in himself, Xantippe hesitating for only a scant second or two before following, looking back at the Gate with an unreadable expression as she did. Owl gaped as the warp shut tightly behind her. "Well… this is a… horrible turn of events." He stated as Celibate managed to get to her feet, coughing as she regained her breath.  
"You THINK?" she snapped at him, glaring at him. Inside, she felt horrible. She had not been able to do a thing. Staring at the dark, swirling clouds, she sighed. "We can only hope for the best…" she said, hoping with all her might that the Lightan forces could handle this kind of situation.

* * *

Author's Note: Oooh, another cliffhanger. I'm bad, aren't I? –giggle- Well, I suppose it's up to the Lightan forces now, or is it? You'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

The sweet, soft darkness was comforting, a home to most Nightmaren, including Reala. The enveloping feel of it as it wrapped around the eyes, obscuring imperfect eyes. He took a deep breath, relaxing in the darkness of the realm of Nightmare. And then NiGHTS came to. How unfortunate, as NiGHTS began to wriggle and thrash something fierce.

Thankfully for Reala, NiGHTS was still encased in Xantippe's dark ice. But he wriggled all the same, even though it was freezing cold and very unpleasant.

"Reala! You better let me go! I swear, when I get my hands on you I'm going to-" NiGHTS began, but was sharply cut off.

"You'll do what exactly? Shiver on me?" Reala laughed, evenly flying. After all, it wasn't him holding the iced up NiGHTS along as he flew. No, that was Xantippe, who was flying without any visible discomfort.

"I fail to see why you couldn't eliminate him, Xantippe." Reala growled at her, over the steady whoosh of her wings as they pumped, supporting her weight, NiGHTS' weight, and the weight of the heavy ice all at once. She was tiring, but she wasn't showing it.

"…You didn't kill him either." Xantippe said, her voice sharp, but quiet.

"That's because it wasn't MY assignment! It was yours." Reala snapped back.

NiGHTS smirked, "Admit it Reala, you don't want to hurt me at all do yo—OW!!" He yelped in pain as Reala cut him off with a sharp clobber to the head.

"I harbor no feelings like that for you, traitor." He growled at the purple maren as he turned back to the flight path to Wizeman's quarters. Upon reaching the giant wood door, Reala rapped upon it with his knuckles.

"ENTER." Was the reply to the knock, the door opening with a creaking noise, sending shivers down NiGHTS spine. And it wasn't because of the ice. Xantippe followed Reala inside, sweating from the effort of hauling the ice block.

It landed with a thud on the ground of Wizeman's lair, breaking open and setting NiGHTS free. NiGHTS wasted no time in trying to flee. Xantippe could not chase after NiGHTS, utterly exhausted from the flight. She floated in place for a moment, wings pumping before she flew after NiGHTS, intent on simply grabbing him.

But she was no match for NiGHTS, who was not only able to fly without wings, but wasn't exhausted. He nearly made it too, until a stone hand smashed him into a wall, and grabbed him tight, another hand grasping Xantippe.

"Well, I expected NiGHTS to be hard to eliminate… but I didn't think he would exhaust a Lightan so easily…" Wizeman growled, shaking Xantippe roughly as he spoke, making her dizzy and sick. NiGHTS struggled futilely, not noticing that Xantippe wasn't exactly doing so well.

* * *

Owl paced about in the air, in an utter panic.

"Hoo! Whatever shall we do, hoo! Oh, how unfortunate, hooo!" he hooted, flapping his wings as he paced. Celibate watched in mild amusement, but more worry than anything.

"You know, I also came here for a reason you know. Lightan forces are coming to find Xantippe…" Celibate said, looking at the panicky avian. "If they think she's hiding, they're not going to be pleasant… if they feel like being pleasant at all."

Owl turned to look at the eagle, "P-Pardon me, hoo? L-Lightans are coming? Oh my! Hoo! This is good, right?" he asked, not understanding the situation. Celibate sighed.

"I. Wish. No, this is NOT a good thing, they think Xantippe is a criminal. With her being controlled, they won't be very nice, you savvy now, old man? They. Will. Tear. Apart. Nightopia. To get to her. They are NOT nice people, these forces. The name is a misnomer, they aren't exactly the nicest of Lightans. In fact, you're probably thinking of the old Lightans who were nice and sweet and helped people. Not these. They work on their own agenda." She stated, making it quite clear that they weren't exactly the nicest of people.

Owl was now gaping, open beaked. "Oh-…Oh my!" he gasped, pointing behind Celibate, who turned. And saw a group of five Lightans in heavy bronze and silver armor, two with visible wings. And they were streaked with the five colors of the Ideya, a full team.

Celibate gaped. "You heard that, did you?" she asked, looking sheepish as the group nodded.

One was red streaked, like Celibate, carrying a staff with a flame-shaped crystal on top, dressed in white under the armor. It was a male, apparently, with bright red hair in a wild hairstyle, the face pointed and an unreadable mask. He had bird-like qualities, bearing bright red feathered wings, streaked with orange and yellow, giving him a flame-like appearance.

The next one was yellow, bearing a streaky appearance. It was a female with an even more pointed face than the one before. It was similar to the male in the fact that it had a strange bird-like appearance. There was a long, straight tail made of feathers, like a roadrunner. Her hair was pulled back, as if gelled there. Her clothes under the bronze armor was light yellow. There was a bow on her back, as well as a quiver of arrows.

The next was dragon-like, and blue. Like Xantippe, had a long tail, but this one forked off, as well as more jerked wings, unlike hers. This one was male, and didn't seem to have a weapon, though the tunic it wore was silvery rather than white.

The fourth spoke up at last, and was a green-colored male. "So… you are the eagle Celibate. Where is the defected one, Xantippe?" his voice was a bit raspy, and he had vaguely plant-like features, including leafy hair, green in color. His face even had a green tint. What appeared to be vines were coiled at his hips.

"We don't know, we honestly don't. She was taken, by nightmarens." She said, Celibate stepped back a bit, talons clacking on the cobblestones. This earned a scoff from the final one. This one was white, bearing hair of the same color, and female. There weren't very many physical features of this one, but she had a thick tail that was plated with gray plates. She had a sword at her belt.

"What would Nightmarens want with her?" the white asked, crossing her arms. She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Celibate by the neck. "Well, eagle? What would Nightmarens want with the defected one?" she snarled.

Celibate choked, feathers turning blue. She made garbled choking noises. Owl fluttered with concern, unable to take on the vicious White and he knew it. Celibate flapped her wings and tried to get out of the hold, feeble attempts doing nothing until the Red placed a hand on the White's shoulder.

"That ain' gonna get anything out of it." He snapped, as White dropped Celibate like a sack of bricks, where she lay gasping for breath. All that was going through her mind, was her concern for Xantippe, and the strange purple nightmaren that had been her target.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeaaaaahhhh, sorry about the long time between uploads, I was pretty busy. Introducing the Lightan forces! Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and White! All of them have an element type. Cookies to whomever can correctly guess which ones they are!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: Well, I got a few attempts at what the elements could be. But, Owlpops go to The Magic Pickle Fairy and DarkAtomess for their attempts.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

The cool air of the Dream Gate was usually fairly comfortable, but for those with shivers running down their spines, it was nothing short of torture. Owl felt that for once, he was at a loss for words as the cruel gaze of the Lightan White fell upon him. "Well, old bird? What say you? Where is the defected one?" she snapped at him. The old avian gulped, his small eyes darting back and forth.

"Ah, that is to say… I… er…. I do not know. She … WAS here…. Hoo….. But she was taken by Nightmaren…" Owl said carefully, stuttering a bit. He ruffled his flight feathers, the bird equivalent of wringing his hands.

White gave him a frosty glare, before turning away sharply, very nearly taking off his head with her thick tail, the plates clattering as they dragged on the ground momentarily. The Red and the Yellow looked around, spotting the doorframes of some Nightopias that still hung around, even though the Visitors that had created them were long gone.

"Well, you two? What do you have in mind?" she snapped at the birdlike two, who were inspecting the doors, moving near them with bobbing motions.

"It's entirely possible that the Nightmaren invaded these dreamscapes. Fascimiles of our own lands, they are, cheap knockoffs, Terra." The Yellow commented, her expression less than impressed. Terra, the White, gave the Yellow a sharp glare. Apparently it wasn't reserved for Owl and Celibate.

"Focus Zinzi." Was her sharp command. "Tell me more about your theory." The command made Zinzi, the Yellow female, flinch and continue.

"Yes, of course. The Nightmaren might go there as a short retreat. Perhaps we will find these 'kidnapping Nightmaren' in one of these dreamscapes." Zinzi reported, standing near the now chuckling Red.

"Well, at least we now have a lead, Terra." The calm, silent Green stated. "Well… shall we go?" he stated, before walking toward a Nightopia door, and placed his hand on the old looking door. The door swung open, butterflies swarming as it allowed him to enter.

"…Hnn…. Zinzi, go with Peren." Terra ordered, turning to the remaining Blue and Red, as Zinzi followed the Green, whom was dubbed Peren. "Flain, Yunza, you take the second door." She ordered, taking the final door herself, as the Blue, Yunza and Flain, the Red, entered the second.

Owl turned to the slowly recovering Celibate, "This is bad, is this not?" he inquired, and got a half-hearted glare in return. She coughed hard for a moment, "You THINK?" she snapped at him.

* * *

Wizeman glared at the purple abomination who returned the gaze with just as much fire in its eyes. But only two hands kept their eyes on it, the other four were more focused on the orb of light between them, floating in an almost serene way. Within this orb of blue-white light, was Xantippe, out cold it seemed, as her features grew more and more feral looking.

Her mouth, which had been pale peach and skin when NiGHTS first met her – that felt like an eternity ago – was now a lengthened muzzle filled with sharp fangs and deep navy around the snout. Her horns, originally smooth and pearly, were now lined with small spikes, and no longer was hooked back, but curled like ram's horns, but extended a bit from her head. Her wings grew in size, dwarfing her body frame as the muscles and membranes extended with Nightmare energy. Her own energy, the energy of Lightans, was being suppressed. She did not look to be in a good way, her face was twisted, her eyes screwed shut as if she were in extraordinary pain.

As the light faded, the prone form thudding against a palm under her, ready to catch the unconscious Lightan. Her tail lay over the edge of the palm, thick and spiny now, muscled for fighting or flight. Xantippe had been altered, it was as clear as the fragilely wrought Persona on her face. NiGHTS himself was prevented from helping her, under heavy watch from not only his creator with a god-complex, but his brother, and several minor nightmaren.

He was encased in a glowing prism, the sides and boundaries stinging and harsh to the touch, which was why NiGHTS was cramped up in a floating ball, not touching the enclosure at all. He watched with sad eyes as Xantippe stirred, groaning as she sat up, touching her head with a clawed hand.

Xantippe sat up with a dazed expression as she came to her senses. "You have an assignment." Wizeman boomed at her, as NiGHTS' prism slowly and subtly began to expand. Soon, it got to a point where it enclosed not only NiGHTS, but Reala as well, in a large radius. "You are to kill my failed creation." His only warning that he was about to do anything before his hand dumped her into the prism. NiGHTS was looking between her and Reala warily as the prism merged with the floor below, giving the individuals inside someplace to stand. Xantippe looked at the nightmarens with her in this prism, which was more like a pyramid now.

NiGHTS shot to a far corner, trying to defend himself as best as possible. The fight was on now, as Reala stepped away, he was merely a mediator. Xantippe looked at NiGHTS, then at Reala, then Wizeman. Her own suppressed mind and personality were resisting the mask… only to have Wizeman subtly move his hands. Xantippe let out a cry of pain as the mask sent controlling, and painful, probes into her mind. Her hands flew to her head as she bashed her horns against the prism walls, trying to abate the horrible mental pain. But, all at once she stopped and turned and gave NiGHTS a horribly blank, empty glare as her arms dropped to her sides.

* * *

NiGHTS had only seconds to react as she lunged at him, snarling viciously as she did.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Weh-hehehe! Wellll, lookie thar! Another cliffie. I'm so evil. PLACE YOUR BETS! NiGHTS versus Xantippe, ROUND TWO!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: Well, I wish I'd gotten more reviews… but here we go.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

NiGHTS leapt back, narrowly avoiding a vicious swipe from her clawed hands. He yelped, looking down briefly as a bit of silvery essence flowed into the air… not so narrowly as he'd thought.

"Xantippe, get a HOLD of yourself!" he said, as he took flight, avoiding a second and third swipe from her talons and tail. Her wings flared as she attacked again. She was pure rage, irrational, uncontrollable rage. The probes from the mask had provoked one of the deepest of Lightan secrets and defenses. Her mental rationality and ability to reason were, at the moment… erased. This was primal… primal rage in the name of civilized metal capacity and well being.

NiGHTS was simply ill-prepared to take on this new challenge. She clawed and bit, tearing at him while in her defensive rage. Her mind was only focused on one thing. The suggestion of obeying Wizeman's command… and attacking the opponent. Kill the threat. Kill the enemy. She lunged at him, managing to take him off guard momentarily, and pinning him down.

NiGHTS struggled under her, as she had him in her firm grip. For a moment, her eyes did waver between obeying and rebelling… the decision was made for her. NiGHTS' arms, though restrained at the shoulder… were free. But that didn't mean his arms couldn't move. He swiped out, his hands smacked at her hand, and while only a glancing blow to her flesh, hardly painful, it was a profound and important moment in the tussle.

The fragile Persona flipped off her eyes, and went spinning away, smashing into the electrical-solid walls and fried to a crisp. It was no threat. Slowly, Xantippe's eyes regained their focus… her features became softer, more Light. Her skin faded from its navy tint, her eyes grew rounder and more emotional.

Her wings thinned, returning to their normal size and width, as did her thick, alligator-like tail, thinning out to a more rope-like extension of her body. Her hands grew smaller, still clawed, but smaller. "Mmmng?" her voice was softer too, from its cold, cold voice. And it was also rather confused and concerned.

"…Where… am I?" her voice rang out, true and pure. Her suppressed inner Power was flowing back. And with it, her senses and mental ability. "What'm I doing? Why am I on top of you?" she asked, jerking back as she did so. NiGHTS instantly wriggled out from under her.

"Thank everything!" he said with a sharp grin, as he stood up. "You okay?" he asked, looking the highly confused Lightan over. She responded with a sharp punch across his face. His head whipped back so fast that if he had a neck, he'd have whiplash. He groaned from the impact. "OW! What was that for!?" he yelped. "I DON'T KNOW. But I know that you earned that! Somehow." She said, her right hand still in a tight fist.

Nearby, Reala had been watching in near amusement… but now he was angry. Whatever had happened, was NOT allowed to happen as he lunged at Xantippe from behind. But whatever he had intended did not occur. Xantippe's wings flared as she sensed his approach, and her eyes glowed blue. Reala found himself a victim of the attack that NiGHTS himself had been… encased within crystal clear, glassy ice.

Xantippe smirked. She had full control over her skill, or at least, this one. That had never been one of her strong suits, using her ice skill. This nightmare control seemed to have been beneficial in at least one way to her. But now came a new problem.

"Well… the only thing we have to do now…. Is take on the giant drapery." She said, looking at Wizeman from the golden encasement of her shared containment, the behemoth god looking more than just mildly annoyed.

NiGHTS nodded. "Yeah… how?" he asked quietly, as the six hands of nightmare surrounded the two, the prism's walls fading away.

* * *

Zinzi trotted around the nightopia created from the mind of the human child that had been here not too long ago. A world of nothing but candy and treats.

"How selfish and indulgent humans have become…" the yellow Lightan aligned with hope murmured. Nearby, Peren, the wise green Lightan uttered a shocked noise, "Maybe so…" he began with a tone of someone who was in awe.

Zinzi looked over with a disgusted expression, "You shouldn't be so AWED over some chocolate rivers." She snapped at him. Peren shot her a look. "No. There are… there are nightmaren here. Small ones, but nightmaren all the same?" he said, looking highly confused.

Zinzi looked at him with an awed expression. "That means… the old bird and the eagle were right." She said.

* * *

Author's note: Well… there you have it. Dramatic scene indeeeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: Thanks to Songbird and Magic Pickle for their reviews, and I hope to gain a few more with this chapter. I DO have plans for a sequel, though it will be a bit different than this one. I hope you enjoy this second to last chapter of Clandestine, and watch for the next up story, ENIGMA. Though that's a working title.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

* * *

The hands of Wizeman were something that was to be engraved in her memory for eons. Years after this event, Xantippe could be asked what she remembered of this experienced, and the old Lightan would reply the same as she would any day after this.

"His hands were like angered lightning and his cruelty knew no bounds."

But at this moment, in this moment… Xantippe was more concerned about biting, clawing, and kicking with all her might as a hand snuck up from behind and grabbed hold of her.  
"Let me go! LET ME GO!" She yelled, around sharp but futile bites to his metal hands. NiGHTS didn't stand – float – idly. He dove down in a Drill Dash, aimed at the hand that encased her slim body in it. It relinquished the grip on her as Wizeman roared in pain.

Xantippe shot into the air with a snap of her wings. She soared free, and growled. She let her rage flow, her emotion powering her attack as she copied NiGHTS corkscrew attack… with a bit of a twist. Her own ice encased her wings and horns, giving her more momentum and weight as she plowed into the main area of another hand that the ice shattered off her.

NiGHTS winced at the sound of his creator's rage-filled cry of agony. His wince allowed him to get captured by Wizeman's third left hand, one of the four in-commission hands. With that hand distracted, Xantippe did her best to fight off the other three. Wizeman began to internally gloat, thinking that they were to be defeated so soon.

Xantippe fell victim to yet another hand, which shot a beam at her. This beam, which would have knocked her out before only served to send her off-balance for a moment, then come back with angry eyes. She sent a volley of ice shards at his second right hand, striking dead center in the eye, which began to bleed as the third left hand let go of NiGHTS.

NiGHTS shook himself to steady himself as he flew free of Wizeman. The behemoth god began to rethink his options, and decided that another death and 50 year rebirth was a bit too risky. But… his pride wouldn't let him give up.

"You think me to be getting feeble and weak? HA! I'll die again before you think that… but on this night, I grow tired of this play." He boomed, before beating a hasty retre-… regroup to the shadows of Nightmare. NiGHTS found himself to be full of energy, having defeated his father was always a perk.

Xantippe, on the other hand, was exhausted, and would love nothing more than to return home. She pulled on NiGHTS' waistcoat, to grab his attention. He turned to her, taking in her exhausted face. "I guess you aren't used to here… to be honest, this place isn't really my cup of tea either." He said, supporting her with some effort as he escorted the tired Lightan out of the Nightmare Core.

But she was not going to enjoy going back.

* * *

Zinzi came out of the Nightopia, this HAD to go straight to her superior. But a warp in dream-space alerted her to something. She whipped her head around as Peren followed her. Coming out of the warp was a purple nightmare supporting something white and blue.

Their target.

"Zinzi. Apprehend the target. I'll tell Leader about this." Peren murmured quietly to Zinzi as he slipped off to get the other members of the team. "I'll alert Terra… if you find yourself unable to take down the defect on your own, signal Flain and Yunza." Peren added as he left.

Zinzi scowled. She didn't want to take that chance, already signaling the red and blue. It wasn't long before Flain and Yunza were with her, on either side. The tiny group had already gotten Owl and Celibate's attention as the birds soared in a sharp arc to NiGHTS and the limp Xantippe.

"Hoohooo! NiGHTS! NiGHTS, horrible news! Lightans have come to the Dream Gate! They're searching for the girl! Ooooh, hooo, what do we do?!" Owl hooted and squawked and fluttered as NiGHTS stared with an annoyed look on his face.

Xantippe looked at him with an equally annoyed look. "Does he EVER shut up?" she asked NiGHTS, as Celibate gently landed on her, pecking at her horn. "Xantippe, this is TERRIBLE. Lightan FORCES are here for you. They claim you to be a defect. Celerity is AFTER YOUR HEAD." She clicked her beak at the Lightan.

Xantippe immediately stood straight. "What?" she was in shock. Sure she'd messed up in the past… but never bad enough to make Celerity send the FORCES after her. Zinzi took this opportunity to step in, batting Owl aside like he was a floating rag doll. She smirked, her road-runner esque features making the expression sharper.

"Well, lookie what we have here. The little defect herself! We've been looking for you, hun. You're in biiig trouble, you know. You're coming back with us. You have to stand trial for your crimes." Zinzi said, not expecting NiGHTS to shove her back. "Says who? What's she done wrong apart from being curous?" he demanded, hands on his hips. Zinzi scowled.

"Where we come from, NIGHTMAREN, curiosity acted upon immaturely is a high crime. Not that you would know nor care." The cold voice of Terra came as she walked over, her stature high and proud. Xantippe went pale, her wings drawing closer to her body as her tail wrapped around her legs.

NiGHTS looked at her with confusion. "Xantippe, what's wrong?" he asked, as Terra pushed past Zinzi to take the lead point, Peren in step behind her. Xantippe shook like a leaf, truly terrified, it seemed. She knelt, a show of submission. "I'll come quietly…" she murmured. NiGHTS stared in shock.

"Xantippe what are you doing? You stood up against WIZEMAN! And your trembling because some pansy girl in white is in front of you?" he was incredulous, but Celibate placed her wings over his mouth, quieting him. "She's TERRA, Leader of the Lightan forces! Even IF Xantippe wanted to fight back, the fight would be over in less than two minutes. Xantippes outgunned and outmanned, as humans put it." The eagle whispered.

Xantippe was hauled onto her feet, and turned around harshly, pushed into the air by the Forces, who soared high up, through the cloud bank. Terra turned an addressed NiGHTS. "You can come along, Nightmaren. But don't expect a happy ending for your little defect friend." She stated.

NiGHTS frowned. "She's not a defect." He stated, but soared to follow all the same as Celibate did the same. Her worried face, and the stoic air told him that this was no time for jokes or light hearts. Not even Octopaw could distract him from this. And that was saying something.

* * *

Author's End Note: Well, this is it. The beginning of the end. Expect some FAST updates. I'm now in a WRITER MOOD! Also… I'm surprised that NiGHTS' gender hasn't been brought up in the reviews. Nice. This surprises me, in a good way.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own NiGHTS, Nightmaren, or anything or anyone canon. They all belong to Sega, however, Lightans, and all Ocs featured in this story are mine.

Author's Note: If you get a review in before I upload this, you are GOOD. And you are anticipating this. Hahaaaa, this is the last chapter of Clandestine.

Lightans are like… the good dream equivalent of Nightmarens. It occurred to me that perhaps while there are Nightmarens, there have to be something to balance that out, right? Hence the birth of Lightans. Though, I have a feeling that to Nightmarens, Lightens are just myths and legends due to an imbalance in the Dream World's natural balance. I also believe that Lightens try to protect the Ideya, whilst staying hidden. However, that's counterproductive on their part.

--

Long ago, long forgotten, they hide in plain sight. Within the worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare, there are legends and lore about them. The unknown creatures known simply as Lightans, they existed in total secret. Under strict rules to NEVER interact or interfere with Nightmaren activity. And none disobeyed; not even the youngest of the Lightans… apart from one.

--

Zinzi soared alongside her brother, Flain, who flew with a somber air, on either side of their prisoner. Xantippe sighed as she flew. A few meters behind her, and Peren, who was in back of her, was NiGHTS. NiGHTS viewed the despondent Lightan with a concerned look. He'd always seen her in either full of life, or rage… but never sadness. Never like this. And even though he'd only known the girl for a few hours, he still thought of her as a friend. Behind him flew Owl with Celibate.

Terra lead the way, until the golden-bright clouds of the city of Lightaria, the Core of the Lightan Skies. Landing atop the marble-hard floor of the Core, they held Xantippe within their group, leading her to Celerity. NiGHTS was given both curious and scornful looks. The Younglings were the ones who looked at him with the most curiosity. One darted over, but was sent scurrying back to its flock-mates by a sharp whip-crack from Peren.

"Sorry kids, but he's dangerous." Zinzi called out to them with a cheerful voice. They looked more fearful of her than of NiGHTS. They began to murmur amongst themselves. NiGHTS gave them a small smile, waving as he was shoved into the giant throne room.

Celerity sat before the small group with a sour, but still pretty face. "You disappoint me, Xantippe." She said, her aura dim on this night, the toady Lightans sitting on her head and lap. The Forces fell back from around her, leaving Xantippe exposed to their Leader's wrath.

Celerity looked at the group. "….I see there are two here who are not Lightans." She said, looking directly at Owl and NiGHTS. NiGHTS stepped up to stand with Xantippe. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her some much needed confidence.

"I am NiGHTS. I'm Xantippe's friend." He said, bowing as he introduced himself. Celerity looked him over. "You are a Nightmaren." The massive Leader said, looking at him with an almost amused look, like a mother looking at a precocious child. "And what a cute one you are." She said, making NiGHTS look around awkwardly and the Forces to retch while Xantippe burst into laughter.

Celerity looked at the Lightan. "You are not." She stated, wiping the smile of Xantippe's face. "You have also been very disobedient, my little creation. Your littereggs and flock-mates are disappointed." She said, before reaching down with her slender hand and picking up Xantippe.

Xantippe sat awkwardly on the palm as Celerity began to read off her crimes from her beginning.

"Age 3 minutes. Left the nest. Apparently after a bird. Age 10 minutes, left the nest AGAIN." The god listed of the crimes, which were surprisingly numerous. The process took about two hours, during which time, Xantippe began to daydream, NiGHTS began to drool and doze off… and the general air turned… less than serious. "And FINALLY… Going to Nightmare plains. BEFRIENDING a Nightmaren." She concluded, as the air turned stifling and tense.

Xantippe found herself being almost squeezed from the tension in the air. "I am disappointed, Xantippe." Celerity stated once more. The hand squeezed into a fist, and Xantippe found herself being squeezed in actuality. She gasped for breath, her bones beginning to creak from the pressure. She couldn't even cry out in pain. NiGHTS was held back by the Forces, struggling against them as he watched Celerity squeeze the life out of Xantippe.

Celibate did nothing, and flinched as NiGHTS glared at her. "She's KILLING Xantippe! Why are you just sitting there?!" he demanded. She sighed. "It is her punishment…" she murmured, looking away. NiGHTS only struggled harder. Terra's thick tail cracked against his back, slamming him down into the hard floor.

"Know your place here, Nightmaren. She is being punished, she is being put in her place." The thick-tailed Lightan whispered to him, in a smug voice. "I NEVER obeyed that rule." NiGHTS snapped, much to Celerity's amusement. "Little nightmaren, what do you mean?" she asked, as her grip lessened on Xantippe.

"I never obeyed my Master… I left. I was CURIOUS! I did what I believed was FUN." The nightmaren yelled, struggling out from underneath Terra's tail. "And she did that too!" he said, pointing to the gasping Lightan. Celerity looked taken aback.

"How… how uncouth. Don't you know why we dislike the curious? They put IDEAS in the heads of others. Others who do just fine alone. Xantippe… you are curious, you know we can't have that. I have your punishment." Xantippe looked up weakly.

"You are to fight the Forces, one by one… if you win, you shall live with us… if you lose, you shall be banished… or banished either way. It depends on your performance." Celerity said, amusement and glee evident in her tone as she dropped Xantippe to the floor.

Terra nudged Peren, who stepped up, his flowering hair lengthening. "I suppose I am your opponent." He said with a gleeful look. Xantippe stood, looking like a trapped rat as several pillars shot up sharply, from the ground, to above their heads. A glow marked the boundaries.

Peren shot at the confused Xantippe, who yelped, and ran away from Peren, who merely lashed at her with a vine like a whip. He snared her leg, tripping her up. "Running does you no good." He stated, the vine growing sharp thorns, making her screech in pain.

Xantippe growled, and lashed out at him, her talons sheathed in ice as she jumped at him, her wings whipping up icy winds. He let out a scream of pain as she sliced across his face. Green blood flowed, as he attacked back, grabbing hold of another whip and ensnaring her arms, wrapping them together. She kicked at him with the entangled leg, her whip-like tail catching him around the neck. It seemed to be a stalemate. Her tail squeezed him around the neck, and he had her by the arms and leg.

However, air was more important, and Peren found himself passed out. "Urgh…." He mumbled, as he fell to the ground. She released him as Flain and Zinzi entered, looking much more confident. "Well, Peren was just a warm-up." Flain said, looking smug as he inhaled deeply. Zinzi pointed at Xantippe, letting loose a bolt of lightning.

Xantippe had no way to see it coming as she was shocked. "YEEE-EEE-EE!" she yelped, shocked into spasms. The flames from Flain didn't help, leaving her burnt and fried. Xantippe growled, running to the edge of the perimeter. She had no way out, and almost no way to win. Flain grinned, flames dispersing from around his feathers as he shot at her like a bullet, Zinzi close behind.

Xantippe formed a shell of ice just in time, as Zinzi reached it first, and slammed into it. The electric current from her dispersed over the shell, amplified by the damp surface… shocked not only Zinzi, but Flain as well.

Flain and Zinzi were taken out by that one fell swoop of luck. Terra snarled, taking their place. "If you want something done right…" she snapped, while NiGHTS felt elation. Xantippe cowered, the ice already half-melted. Terra smashed through it like it was nothing, already clipping the weakened Lightan.

Xantippe had no chance as Terra slammed her with a solid boulder of hard flooring… flooring Xantippe. The pillars fell as NiGHTS, Owl, and Celibate gaped, looking at Xantippe as Celerity picked up the downed Lightan. "Well well, banishment it is." The Lightan Leader said, gleefully as Xantippe came around.

"But… BUT SHE HAD NO CHANCE!" NiGHTS protested, looking outraged. Xantippe sat up, only to tossed to the Forces, who only barely caught her. "Take her back. She's no fun anymore anyway." Celerity ordered with a lazy wave of her hand.

Terra nodded, "Very well, our leader." She said, looking at the limp Lightan with disgust. NiGHTS, however, snatched her body from the only one who had not fought, the stoic Yunza. "You hardly care." He snapped, glaring at them.

Yunza looked at him, speaking for the first time. "Of course I care… I am the one who cared for her flock." He stated, looking at NiGHTS as though incredibly hurt. Xantippe did not stir during this. "I fear I may have… misguided her as a chick." Yunza said, his tone sad.

During the flight back, Yunza fell back into silence, the only Force member to actually go back, while NiGHTS carried the limp Lightan. Xantippe did not awaken until a few days later. She was housed with NiGHTS, though it was rather awkward, living in the same tree.

Though that is another story… for another day.

Author's Note: Lame. Ending. But I suppose it could've been worse. I worked on this longer than I would've liked. Watch out for Enigma! It's the story of a younger… much more obedient Xantippe…. HAAA! Like she was ever truly obedient.


End file.
